Endless Nights
by Jan Lee
Summary: VIGNETTE. Two o'clock in the morning is the worst time to be awake and alone. Ino-centric, Kiba/Ino.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Rating: K+**

**A/N**: I haven't written anything in so long. My brain has been fried recently from classes and a job. Real life sucks. In an effort to encourage myself, I wrote this quick vignette. Enjoy!

**

* * *

****Endless Nights****

* * *

****Ino gave up** trying to convince herself to sleep- - -tomorrow's a long day, get some rest, don't think about being busy, worried, scared- - -and alone in the bed. The sheets were too cool. She could hear her own breathing, the rustling of linens as she shifted restlessly. A streetlamp shone full in the window and the blinds filtered it but not enough.

How many days had it been? Three? Four? Her heart ached and she didn't want to deal with high emotion this late at night. Or early. She flicked her eyes to the alarm clock. Two-sixteen.

God, this wasn't happening again. She'd been so good about ignoring the anxiety, the worry that they _weren't coming home_. But without the hustle and bustle of her daily life, fear caught her by the throat. Squeezed. They could be lying dead in a ditch somewhere for all she knew, struggling for air, bleeding out, bleeding internally, cold sharp edges slicing through them, cutting them down, explosions of enormous chakra evaporating their bodies.

She sat up. The tears rolled over her cheeks; she swiped at them, feeling stupid for doubting them. They both would be back. They had always come back.

Shut-up, shut-up, _shut-up_…but what if this once, they didn't? SHUT-UP!

The door opened. Instantly she perked up. Long moment of silence. Was she hearing things? Ino held her breath. The thud of a pack. A hinge squeaked as he hung up his flak jacket in the hall closet. Nearly imperceptible footsteps across the wooden floor. The clacking of nails.

_Kiba. Akamaru. _They were home. Thank God. Joyous tears spilled over.

Ino slipped out of bed and hurried to the front of the house, passing through emptiness and darkness to him. Her heart pounded with relief and gladness as she rounded the corner to the kitchen and found his tall figure, broad shoulders, rustled brown hair, in front of the refrigerator, door wide open. He had to lean down to look inside.

"Do you want me to make up something for you?" she asked, inwardly begging him to say 'yes'. Cooking for herself, and herself alone, had been demoralizing. "It's no problem."

He turned and tilted his head. "You _do_ know it's two in the morning."

"I don't care. What do you want to eat?"

"C'mere." He held open his arms. Like he was magnetized, she went. "You're supposed to say, 'Welcome home, honey'."

"I'm glad you're here," Ino muttered. "I love you."

His enfolding arms tightened around her, bringing her relief and warmth. She smelled the nighttime and his sweat clinging to him. Her ear pressed against his chest monitored his steady heartbeat, and she timed her breathing to his. He was alive. He was still alive.

"I love you, too." Jokingly, "Now make me breakfast, woman."

But he didn't let go. That was fine with her. He could hold her forever if he wanted. Ino stroked his strong back with her hands; she didn't want him physically away from her. "Will you take a shower?"

"Yeah. I'll be back in ten."

They kissed- - -hi. Another kiss- - -I missed you. A third kiss to assure them that they were together again and back to normal. They parted; Kiba left to shower.

Ino sighed, content that he was perfectly fine, and when Akamaru came to her, she welcomed him and scratched wherever he wanted scratching. He licked her face and hands, nuzzling her and generally acting just as happy to see her as she was to see him. She kissed his furry head, thanking him for being a good companion to Kiba.

"Did you want something to eat, too?"

Akamaru drew his lips back in a doggy grin. He nodded.

"Okay. I'll get it for you. Just wait here."

As she grabbed ingredients from the cabinets and fridge, she listened to the water running in the bathroom. Akamaru sprawled out in the kitchen to keep her company. She wasn't alone any more. With her heart lightened, the night didn't seem to pass so slowly.

**

* * *

****A/N: **I might fiddle with the ending a little. This is pretty raw, so expect some minor revisions and editing at later dates when I actually care. =)

* * *

_05/23/10: 'board' to 'broad'_

_05/24/10: 'magnatized' to 'magnetized'_


End file.
